1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a new apparatus and method for evaluating the condition (i.e. the measurement of properties) of coolant and characteristics and analyses of fuel quality (gasoline-ethanol and bio-diesel) and DEF (diesel engine fluid-urea solution) quality. More particularly, it relates to those apparatus and methods for doing so spectroscopically.
2. Background Art
Fluid integrity is one of the most important issues in the engine maintenance and condition monitoring. Coolant, fuel, and the urea solutions used in diesel engine fluids are all critical.